


Am I Really Different?

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), I just wanted to go a bit more in depth with how isolated Keith felt, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Sad Keith (Voltron), Season 2 spoilers, Spoilers, and I'm klance trash so had to throw lance in, so I thought I would, the show hinted that he felt pretty alone but didn't expand too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: Keith is feeling very isolated after finding out he's part galra. Lance helps him calm down a bit.Set just after episode 8, before the Zarkon plan had been finalized.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @queen-yuuri for beta reading this!

Bang!  
The red paladin’s helmet slammed against the wall as Keith banged his arms against the cold metal, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to hold back angry tears.  
Hunk’s joking mantra of “Galra Keith” played overtop flashes of the princess’ restrained scowls, judging and joking, judging and reminding him of his heritage.  
Was he really so different now? Was he someone not to be trusted anymore? Didn’t Allura know and trust him? How was “galra Keith” not “regular Keith”?  
Why did he have to try so hard to find out about that stupid knife? He knew how much everyone hated the galra, hell, Keith hated the galra. He despised everything they did; all the murder, enslavement of innocent planets, their constant hunting of Voltron.  
On some level, he felt he deserved all the glances and glares directed at him, many of them seen from his own eyes in the mirror. But it still hurt when his teammates, his friends, looked at him as if he might twist around and cut their throats.  
“Having fun in the basement?” Lance’s voice suddenly intruded the quiet hallway Keith had taken refuge in.  
“Go away Lance,” Keith grumbled, swiping the back of his hand across his eyes quickly.  
Lance opened his mouth as if he was about to come back with some smart remark, but stopped as he got a better look at Keith. “Woah, Keith what’s wrong?”  
“Leave me alone,” the red paladin barked, turning away and bending down to pick up his abandoned helmet.  
“No way, I knew something was wrong when you booked it out of the control room. What’s going on?”  
“Nothing, go away!”  
“Something’s obviously wrong, talk to me,” Lance pressed, taking a step closer.  
“You wouldn’t understand,” Keith snapped, keeping his back to Lance.  
“I don’t need to, just,” the blue paladin gently placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “talk to me.”  
The other boy’s shoulders sagged in defeat as he turned towards Lance with damp eyes. Lance felt his chest clench but resisted the urge to hug Keith, assuming that he would not appreciate that. “Do you,” Keith inhaled, looking up, “do you think I’m different now?”  
Lance blinked, unsure what he was referring to for a moment. Keith fidgeted. “Oh, nah, you’re still Keith, pilot extraordinaire and paladin of the Red Lion,” he said simply, deciding that any wise-crack would only worsen the situation.  
Growing up, Lance had known a variety of people, being half galra wasn’t a big deal. It’s not like Keith had transformed along with his sword-knife, he’d just gotten more information on where he came from.  
“Then why is everyone treating me differently?” Keith exclaimed. “They all look at me like I’m gonna turn purple and attack them! Allura acts as if I’m some spy she can’t trust, Hunk thinks I’m a completely different person!”  
“Woah, hey, that’s not true, they’re just surprised, it’ll pass,” Lance put both his hands on Keith’s shoulders, trying to center Keith’s attention on himself.  
Keith clenched his jaw, his gaze sideways. “What if they hate me?” He whispered hoarsely.  
Keith had finally found people he connected with, people he could call friends, he wasn’t a loner in a desert anymore. Above all, he didn’t want to lose that.  
“They don’t hate you,” Lance said calmly.  
The red paladin inhaled sharply as hot tears slowly dripped down his cheeks. He bowed his head and Lance finally gave into his urge and wrapped his arms around Keith tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've published, which is partly why it's so short. I'll probably write some longer stuff in the future, but for now I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
